Arsenal (Ultra Force)
A list of weapons used by the Ultra Force Rangers. Gosei Gauntlets Morphers used by the Rangers. Like the Mega Force morphers, they resemble Gosei's face, but change form into wrist-mounted gauntlets. They are activated by inserting a badge and calling “Color Ranger Power!”, “Color Ranger Ultra Power!” or just “It's Morphin' Time!” They can also be used as communicators or generate portals for the Rangers to travel through. Personal Weapons Drago Saber A version of the original Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger's Power Sword, used by Blake. He had to retrieve a Power Gem and give it to Gosei for the latter to create the weapon. Geki, an anicent dino warrior, taught Blake the Trinity Stike--a charged sword attack. Spark Blaster Personal sidearm used by the Ultra Rangers, a gun that fires colored energy blasts. By attaching a nozzle to the barrel the rangers can use the Scatter Shots attack, which sends a volley of pink lasers into her foes, destroying them on contact. Turning the nozzle unlocks a new attack, the Ultra Blast, a stronger energy blast. Lightning Sais Personal weapons of the Pink Ranger. With the addition of a new badge, she was able to use the Lightning Impact attack--charging the weapons with energy that could destroy her foe. Panther Claws Personal weapons used by the Yellow Ranger. When faced against a tough opponent, Maya utilizes the '''Fury Slashes '''to deliver a series of quick devastating strikes. Shark Cannon Personal weapon of the Blue Ranger, with the ability to shoot a powerful water stream or energy blast. Leo Lance Personal weapon used by the Black Ranger, a lance. Aquila Crossbow Personal weapon used by the Green Ranger, a crossbow not yet used. G Cycles Motorcycles used by the Ultra Rangers for travel. Ultra Zords Gosei recycled previous discarded zords to create new Ultra zords. The Ultra Zords can each transform from vehilce mode to a fighting mecha, known as battle mode. The Black, Pink, and Yellow Ultra zords can provide the Drago BattleZord with armor power ups via an armor linking program. The Ultra Zords are house within the zord hangar. The hangar can generate various battle and rescue simulations for ranger zord training Drago BattleZord The Zord originally used by the White Dino Ranger, now controlled by Blake. He found it in a junkyard which previous teams had dumped their weapons after their time as Rangers ended. It has a secondary Warrior Mode which can be activated on its own, or combine with the Panther Crawler for more power. Panther Crawler The Zord used by the Yellow Ranger. It can join with the Drago BattleZord's Warrior Mode to give it extra armor and power. Later, Gosei upgraded it with a battle mode so it could fight alone. Leo Railer Zord used by the Black Ranger, a monorail train combined with a lion. The zord has a passenger cart for transporting large group of people. Later, Gosei upgraded it with a battle mode so it could fight alone. Lightning Racer Zord used by the Pink Ranger, a T-180 vehicle. Gosei upgraded it with a battle mode so it could fight alone. Megazord Formations Drago BattleZord: Warrior Mode The combination of the Drago BattleZord and the Panther Crawler. The latter provides extra armor and shoulder-mounted cannons for the humanoid Zord formation. Panthera-Drago Megazord Combination of the Red, Yellow and Black Rangers' Zords, as well as their minds. Its attacks include the Yellow Ranger's Laser Barrage. Ultra Megazord Combination of the Ultra Zords. Category:Power Rangers: Ultra Force Category:Arsenal